


A Very Horsemen Holiday

by luladannys



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Christmas feels & fun, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luladannys/pseuds/luladannys
Summary: For their first real Christmas together, the Horsemen make their own unique traditions and memories.





	

It had started off as a joke, as most things in the Horsemen household did. They had all been standing around the tree that they had successfully set up after hours of squabbling throughout the whole process – from picking the tree, to getting it secured to the top of the car, to setting it up in the stand straight. Finally, they were all quiet, just looking at the pine tree that was now in their expansive home.

Lula slipped her arm through Merritt’s and leaned her head against his shoulder. Dylan proudly put his arms around Danny and Jack’s shoulders and, in the spirit of the holiday, they actually waited a few more seconds than usual before shrugging him off. Li, standing off to the side with his arms crossed over his chest and a puzzled look on his face, was the one who noticed their problem.

“What are we gonna put on it?”

The Horsemen and Dylan looked between each other as Li’s realization dawned on them. They didn’t own any ornaments or decorations for their tree.

Suddenly, Jack was reaching forward towards the branches and when he moved away there was something silver hanging from the green.

“There we go,” he grinned.

“Hey!” Dylan exclaimed and yanked it back off. “That’s my watch!”

It was then that Grandma’s voice came from the down the hall, yelling about the pine needles that had been tracked all the way through the house. Everyone scattered and their tree dilemma was briefly forgotten.

* * *

The next morning, one of Jack’s ties was hanging off of a high branch on the tree and a silent war had been declared between the members of the house. Anything that ended up on the tree had to stay on the tree, which was a rule they came to hate as more and more of their items became ornaments. Dylan and Lula had bought a strand of lights while on a grocery run to make it look a bit more festive, but otherwise all the decorations were items of their own that had been stolen by each other.

By Christmas Eve, when they all sat around with homemade cookies, varying from undercooked to burnt depending on which Horseman had made them, their tree had quite an impressive collection of trimmings. There was Jack’s tie, a scarf of Danny’s, several pieces of Lula’s jewelry, Dylan’s FBI badge, and Merritt’s class ring. The laces from Li’s favorite shoes had been tied into a bow and were hanging next to Jack’s belt. Not one, but two of Lula’s bras were dangling off of the tree, which had done nothing but given her an excuse to go shopping. Jack and Merritt had snatched them on the same night without planning it, giggling like children when they saw each other at the tree both holding one. Other articles of clothing and personal items shone in the gentle glow of the Christmas lights, topped off by Merritt’s favorite hat, which served as the star.

Grandma had been impossible to steal from, despite everyone’s best efforts, so that night she finally hung a bracelet on one of the branches so there would be something of hers on the tree as well.

They each opened the little gifts inside of their stockings, which had been decorated by Lula and Li. Then Merritt impressed everyone with what bits and pieces of Christmas tunes he could remember to play on the piano from the childhood lessons he and Chase had had. Lula coaxed them all to bed at a rather early time for them, proclaiming with childlike enthusiasm that the earlier they went to sleep the earlier it would be Christmas. Dylan warned that if anyone tried to wake him up before nine o’clock that Christmas would be cancelled, pointedly looking at the overexcited female Horseman.

Although grumbling about not being tired, Jack, Danny, Merritt, and Li let Lula usher them upstairs to their rooms. Dylan and Grandma stayed back, watching them walk away. Grandma gently patted Dylan’s arm.

“They’re a good bunch,” she said simply.

“Yeah,” Dylan agreed, trying and failing to remember the last time his heart had felt this warm at Christmastime. “They sure are.”


End file.
